Podajcie sobie ręce na zgodę
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Siedemnastoletni Harry dowiaduje się od Albusa Dumbledore'a, że jego biologicznym ojcem jest Severus Snape. Powiedzieć, że go ta informacja nie cieszy, to wyjątkowy eufemizm.


_**oryginał: **__Shake on it__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Podajcie sobie ręce na zgodę<p>

* * *

><p>- Nie.<p>

- Harry, mój chłopcze...

- Nie, dyrektorze. - Głos młodego mężczyzny był stanowczy.

Albus Dumbledore westchnął.

- Harry, musisz...

- Niech się pan nie ośmiela, niech się pan _nie ośmiela_ mówić mi, co muszę - wysyczał niespodziewanie Harry cichym, lecz jednocześnie niebezpiecznym głosem. - Pokonałem dla pana Voldemorta. To było moje przeznaczenie zanim jeszcze się urodziłem i dla niego wszystko poświęciłem: moich rodziców, moje dzieciństwo, moją przyszłość. Pozwalał mi pan poznać jedynie strzępki informacji o moich rodzicach, a teraz mi pan mówi, że to nawet nie była prawda? Że człowiek, którego kazał mi pan niemal czcić, nie był moim ojcem? Że ON nim jest?

Severus Snape zgarbił się na krześle, sprawiając wrażenie nietypowo pokonanego. Harry odwrócił się do niego.

- Wiedział pan? - spytał.

Snape zakrył twarz rękoma.

- Tak - szepnął - ale dopiero od momentu, kiedy skończyłeś trzecią klasę.

- Harry, wiem, że wolałbyś nie wracać do Dursleyów, pomyślałem więc, że powinieneś mieć wybór! Możesz mieszkać albo ze swoimi krewnymi, albo ze swoim ojcem.

Młody Wybraniec prychnął.

- Na wypadek, gdyby pan to przegapił, zauważę, że Voldemorta już nie ma, a ja zdałem owutemy. Jestem dorosły od prawie roku. Nie ma powodu, żebym wracał do Dursleyów lub robił to, co mi pan każe. W rzeczy samej mam wybór: zrobić to, czego _ja_ chcę, dla odmiany! I nie zalicza się do tego pozwolenie panu na _ponowne_ zamknięcie mnie z kimś, kto mnie nienawidzi.

Po tych słowach Harry zdecydowanym krokiem opuścił gabinet, wyglądając - o ironio! - jak jego nowo odkryty ojciec w większym stopniu niż kiedykolwiek.

**xXxXx**

- Snape? - Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego ze zgrozą. - Snape jest twoim ojcem?

- Najwyraźniej - potwierdził Harry, gapiąc się za okno. - Dumbledore powiedział, że moja matka była w ciąży, gdy wyszła za mojego oj... za Jamesa. James uznał mnie za syna i dostałem jego nazwisko. Nie wiem, kiedy Snape się o tym dowiedział. Pewnie w chwili, gdy Dumbledore uznał, że będzie mógł nim manipulować dzięki tej wiedzy.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Ale, Harry, przepowiednia! Urodzony z tych, którzy przeciwstawili mu się trzy razy!

- To mógł być ktokolwiek - odparł młody człowiek z roztargnieniem. - To nie musiałem być ja.

- Ale...

Ex-Potter odwrócił się do niej.

- Hermiono, przepowiednie są w najlepszym razie kapryśne. W tym przypadku, owszem, faktycznie zostałem naznaczony. Ale nie przez Voldemorta. To Dumbledore mnie naznaczył, kiedy ogłosił, że przepowiednia jest o mnie. To, co zrobiłem... Może jestem silny, ale istniało wielu innych, JEST wielu innych o dokładnie takiej samej mocy. Mógł wytrenować kogokolwiek. Ja nie byłem w żaden specjalny sposób trenowany, nie posiadam też żadnego szczególnego talentu, poza wężomową. I na wiele mi się to przydało. Oznaczało jedynie, że Voldemort mógł się ze mnie nabijać w jeszcze jednym języku. Nie, Dumbledore wziął mnie i naznaczył jako "wybawcę", dlatego wypełniłem przepowiednię. Mógłby wziąć Neville'a albo ciebie, albo Rona; kogokolwiek.

Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy.

- Ale Snape, Harry! Co z nim? Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Harry wrócił do gapienia się przez okno.

- A kto mówi, że muszę z nim cokolwiek zrobić?

**xXxXx**

Miesiące pozostałe do końca roku szkolnego szybko mijały. Po zdaniu owutemów siódmoklasistom nie zostało wiele do roboty, poza odprężaniem się i załatwianiem przyszłych karier. Harry nie załatwiał niczego.

- Ależ, Harry, nie możesz spędzić całego życia na kanapie - uznała Hermiona.

- Nie zamierzam - odparł jej przyjaciel - chociaż mógłbym, gdybym chciał. Rodzice zostawili mi niezłą fortunkę. Na razie zamierzam podejść do rzeczy spokojnie, rozluźnić się i pomyśleć, co naprawdę chciałbym zrobić ze swoim życiem. Ja, nie starsi ludzie, którzy całe moje życie podejmowali decyzje za mnie. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że wszystko, czego nauczyłem się w Hogwarcie, miało na celu pokonanie Voldemorta, co, Miono? Nikt nigdy nie planował przyszłości, mojej przyszłości. Zupełnie jakby nie przewidzieli, że mógłbym przeżyć. No, poza Snape'em, który nieustannie drwił ze mnie, że zajmuję się wróżbiarstwem, a nie czymś przydatnym, jak numerologia lub runy. Jakbym mógł wiedzieć, że Trelawney okaże się taką oszustką.

Ron zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybki kopniak, jaki wymierzyła mu Hermiona, skutecznie zamknął mu usta.

**xXxXx**

Ceremonia zakończenia roku szkolnego odbyła się bez zakłóceń. Po łzawych przemówieniach nauczycieli i pracowników Ministerstwa, po tym, jak Harry prawie udusił Ritę Skeeter, i po wspaniałej uczcie absolwentom pozostało tylko spakować kufry po raz ostatni i następnego ranka zataszczyć je na stację.

Pożegnawszy się z Hagridem, trójka przyjaciół rozsiadła się w ich zwykłym przedziale. Rozległ się gwizdek i pociąg ruszył.

- Będę za nim tęsknił - powiedział Harry półgłosem, wlepiając wzrok w zamek. - Mimo wszystkiego, co tu się stało, to wciąż był mój pierwszy dom.

- Nie mógł być twoim domem, Harry - sprostowała ze smutkiem Hermiona. - Osłony wokół Privet Drive działały tylko pod warunkiem, że tamto miejsce uważałeś za dom.

- Ale jak go nie uważałem za dom. - Nastolatek z tęsknotą patrzył za szybko znikającym Hogwartem. - Privet Drive nigdy nie było domem.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, powstrzymała się jednak przed dalszym nagabywaniem.

**xXxXx**

Szukanie domu dla siebie było miłe, lecz jednocześnie męczące, uznał Harry tydzień później. Mieszkał obecnie w mugolskim hotelu, gdzie cieszył się ciszą i spokojem.

Po rozważeniu kilku opcji - dom w mugolskim mieście, częściowo pod _Fideliusem_, apartament na Pokątnej - zdecydował się na chatę w oddalonym miejscu, położoną jednak w miarę blisko Ottery St. Catchpole, chociaż dzięki sieci Fiuu i aportacji nie musiał zwracać uwagi na odległości. Miało dla niego znaczenie raczej to, żeby mieć innych w pobliżu.

Molly pomogła mu przy odnawianiu. Harry podejrzewał mocno, że wiedźmie brakowało troszczenia się o niego, dlatego zaprosił ją do towarzystwa przy zakupie mebli. Chodzenie z nią po sklepach dało mu również wymówkę do zabrania jej do mugolskiego sklepu z ubraniami i sprawienia jej oraz Arturowi paru strojów pod pretekstem tego, że skoro on mieszka teraz w mugolskiej okolicy, to oni nie powinni kupować ubrań tylko po to, by móc go odwiedzać.

Artur nie posiadał się z radości, kiedy Harry podarował mu kilka książek o mugolskiej nauce; zadowolony był zwłaszcza z tych, które wyjaśniały kwestię elektryczności.

- Ależ Harry, kochanie, nie musiałeś... - Molly zaprotestowała, gdy sprezentował jej nową książkę kucharską oraz wielkie pudło różnych składników z nałożonymi na wszystkie zaklęciami utrzymującymi świeżość.

- Wiem. - Nastolatek uśmiechnął się. - Ale ty i Artur jesteście mi bliscy prawie jak rodzice, a dorosłym dzieciom wolno trochę rozpieszczać rodziców.

Hermiona prawie oszalała ze podniecenia, kiedy zadzwonił do niej i poprosił, żeby pomogła mu urządzić bibliotekę w jego nowym domu. Zabrał ją do Esów i Floresów, jak również do mugolskich księgarń, dał jej wolną rękę i przyglądał się, jak kompletnie jej odbija.

Gdy wreszcie kupiła mu książki dotyczące każdego możliwego tematu pod słońcem, a rachunek okazał się opiewać na sumę przeszło dwudziestu tysięcy galeonów, Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego zawstydzona.

- Przepraszam, Harry, przesadziłam. Odłożę niektóre książki z powrotem...

- Nie, nie - powstrzymał ją. - Całkowicie zgadzam się z twoim wyborem. Zatrzymam je wszystkie. A gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciała którąś z nich pożyczyć, mój dom i moja biblioteka stoją przed tobą otworem.

- Ależ Harry! Spójrz na rachunek! - Pomachała mu kartką przed nosem. Było tam napisane: dwadzieścia dwa tysiące trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery galeony, siedem sykli i cztery knuty. - Kupiłam ci książki o przedmiotach, których nigdy się nie uczyłeś! Zaawansowane eliksiry, numerologia, starożytne runy...

- Nie szkodzi - przerwał jej Harry. - Mam teraz tyle czasu, ile dusza zapragnie, Miono. Poświęciłem wcześniej całe życie na pokonanie Voldemorta, ale teraz mam czas, żeby czytać i dowiedzieć się, co jeszcze właściwie mnie interesuje. A jeśli te książki naprawdę mi się nie spodobają, będziesz je sobie mogła wziąć. Nie będę wtedy przez całe lata musiał się martwić o prezenty gwiazdkowe dla ciebie - droczył się.

Hermiona dała za wygraną. Już tylko patrzyła, jak Harry przelewał pieniądze do poszczególnych sklepów.

- Proszę bardzo - powiedział w końcu z satysfakcją. - Mugolskie zostaną dostarczone mi do domu jutro, pozostałe już trafiły do mojej biblioteki za pośrednictwem świstoklika. - Pokazał jej cienką książeczkę. - Mam jeszcze to, poradnik, w jaki sposób stworzyć własny system magicznej biblioteki.

Młoda wiedźma zapiszczała z podekscytowania.

- Och, Harry, mogę zobaczyć? Mogę pomóc? Proszę?

- Tylko pod warunkiem, że najpierw pozwolisz mi się zabrać do mugolskiej restauracji - targował się Harry. - Przejrzymy to podczas kolacji.

Pojechali taksówką. Hermiona zaczytała się w poradniku; Harry pojął, że nieprędko sam będzie mógł go przeczytać. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wkrótce naprawdę będzie miał dom.

**xXxXx**

Harry upuścił na podłogę książkę do numerologii i nadąsał się. Minione miesiące ubiegły mu na a.) dobrej zabawie, b.) treningach, z przyzwyczajenia, c.) czytaniu o wszystkim, co go pociągało, ale nie mógł się tym wcześniej zająć ze względu na kwestię Voldemorta.

Numerologia jednak sprawiała mu problem. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby mógł poprosić o pomoc Hermionę, ale ona przebywała poza krajem. Magiczny Uniwersytet w Sydney zaproponował jej dwuletnie praktyki u jednego z trzech na świecie wszechmistrzów. Co oznaczało, że owi mistrzowie osiągnęli stopień mistrzowski w czterech lub więcej dziedzinach wiedzy magicznej. Choć nie było niczym niezwykłym dla utalentowanego i ambitnego czarodzieja zdobycie drugiego tytułu mistrza, niewielu zdołało zdobyć trzy. Problem, jak wyjaśniła mu Hermiona, polegał nie tyle na zdobywaniu tytułów mistrzowskich, ile na utrzymaniu ich podczas starania się o kolejny.

To stypendium, jednakże, umożliwiało jej zdobycie czterech stopni mistrzowskich jednocześnie. Przez te dwa lata miała uczyć się i pracować wariacką ilość godzin dziennie, a w dodatku z grupy pięciu osób, które zostały zaproszone na te praktyki, końcowe egzaminy miała zdać nie więcej niż jedna, może dwie. Ponadto według Hermiony zwykłe zdanie egzaminów na pięćdziesiąt pięć procent, chociaż imponujące, wcale nie wystarczało. Mogłaby się nazywać wszechmistrzem tylko wówczas, gdyby osiągnęła osiemdziesiąt pięć albo więcej procent ze WSZYSTKICH egzaminów. Minęło już prawie dwadzieścia lat, odkąd komuś się to udało.

Ron uznał, że dziewczyna jest szalona, Harry jednakże wiedział, że dla Hermiony było to wręcz doskonałe. Co więcej, była to życiowa szansa. Pięcioro absolwentów, których co drugi rok zapraszano do odbycia praktyk, pochodziło z różnych zakątków świata i choć większość z nich nigdy nie zdobyła stopnia wszechmistrza, wciąż byli wysoce cenieni przez niemal wszystkich pracodawców.

Harry zabrał ją na Pitt Street, gdzie znajdował się uniwersytet ukryty przed wzrokiem mugoli; wejście wciśnięte było między supermarket Woolworth's a dom towarowy David Jones. Zamieszkała na terenie samej uczelni i chociaż miała bardzo mało wolnego czasu, jej pokój miał połączenie z Siecią Fiuu, aby mogła pozostawać w kontakcie.

Oznaczało to również, że nie będzie jej na zjeździe Zakonu. Harry jęknął, gdy dostał zaproszenie - pomysł w klasycznym stylu Dumbledore'a. Rok po pokonaniu Voldemorta członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zostali zaproszeni na zjazd do Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Mieli ponownie nawiązać kontakty ze starymi przyjaciółmi i towarzyszami broni, wspominać poległych i świętować rok wolności.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego zdecydował się tam iść, było to, że w jego zaproszeniu Dumbledore wyraźnie zaznaczył, że będzie to zamknięte spotkanie - tylko Zakon, żadnej prasy ani jakichkolwiek osób postronnych.

Szybko stłumił myśl, że mógłby się tam zjawić Snape: mistrzowi eliksirów nie spodobałby się taki spęd, a znaczna część Zakonu i tak go nie lubiła albo mu nie ufała.

**xXxXx**

Zjazd okazał się przyjemny, choć momentami smutny. Dwie minuty ciszy i toast za poległych towarzyszy sprawiły, że w wielu oczach pojawiły się łzy. Harry zauważył, że większość osób była bardziej odprężona niż ich kiedykolwiek widział. Nawet Moody sobie odpuścił... odrobinę.

Unikał Dumbledore'a. Widział, że starszy pan próbuje pochwycić jego spojrzenie, ale za każdym razem go ignorował.

Pod koniec wieczora podszedł do rozentuzjazmowanego skrzata domowego po drinka, a potem wycofał się do zacisznego kąta, żeby obserwować zebrane wiedźmy i czarodziejów. Szybko odkrył, że nie jest sam. Mistrz eliksirów, jak zwykle, ukrywał się w cieniu.

- P... Potter.

Zająknienie było bardzo lekkie; Harry nie wątpił, że niewiele osób by je wychwyciło.

- Snape - odparł z twarzą celowo zachowującą neutralny wyraz.

Brak jawnej wrogości zdawał się uspokajać starszego czarodzieja. Było to naturalnie widać wyłącznie po tych kilku liniach, jakie zniknęły z okolic jego ust i oczu.

- Zawsze sądziłem, że zjawisz się kiedyś u mnie, aby na mnie nakrzyczeć lub może zadać fizyczne obrażenia. - Głos mistrza eliksirów był tak cichy, że mogli go usłyszeć tylko oni dwaj.

- Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, żeby do pana przyjść - przyznał Harry - bo najbardziej zły jestem na Dumbledore'a. I nie chciałem niczego z tym robić. Jeśli jednak zamierza mi pan to wyjaśnić, obiecuję, że przynajmniej pana wysłucham i nie przejdę do rękoczynów, dopóki nie skończy pan opowiadać.

Przegapił lekki błysk rozbawienia, a może nawet ulgi, w oczach Snape'a. Potem mężczyzna skinął głową.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, rozważając, co zrobić i gdzie się spotkać. W końcu zdecydował się na coś neutralnego.

- Za trzy dni. W południe. Mugolski Londyn. Przed Muzeum Brytyjskim. Chcę teraz przerwać tę rozmowę, albo Dumbledore pomyśli sobie, że mu się udało, jeśli zobaczy nas razem.

Szybko zerknął na dyrektora, który na szczęście rozmawiał z Szalonookim i był odwrócony do nich plecami.

- Zgoda - powiedział Snape, po czym cofnął się w cień i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Dziwne, że w ogóle tu był - mruknął Harry. - Nie sądziłem, że to przyjęcie będzie go obchodzić. Ciekawe, czy zjawił się wcześniej, czy dopiero co wszedł... Ale czemu miałby już wyjść?

**xXxXx**

Trzy dni później bardzo nerwowy Harry stał przed muzeum. Był na siebie zły, że choćby brał pod uwagę możliwość porozmawiania ze Snape'em - czy nie powiedział Ronowi, że nie chce mieć z tym człowiekiem nic do czynienia?

Ledwie usłyszał, jak zegar zaczął wybijać dwunastą, a już podeszła do niego znajoma postać. Harry wygiął usta w krzywym uśmieszku, widząc, jak mężczyzna kroczy i próbuje powiewać szatami. Nie było to wielce imponujące, kiedy miał na sobie czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę zapiętą pod szyję. Z długimi rękawami.

- Myślałem, że Znak zniknął wraz z Voldemortem - zagadnął beztrosko, spoglądając na własne gołe, opalone ramiona.

- Znikł. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

Obaj zamilkli. Wreszcie Harry westchnął.

- Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli usiąść i coś zjeść.

Gdy rozsiedli się w cichym kącie pubu, podeszła do nich kelnerka, aby odebrać zamówienie.

- Łosoś z grilla i surówka - odezwał się Harry. - I Dr. Pepper.

Snape odprawił dziewczynę gestem.

- Nie jestem głodny - mruknął.

- Niech będzie dwa razy - zarządził Harry.

Starszy czarodziej spojrzał na niego nieprzyjaźnie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Obaj mamy w zwyczaju nie jeść, kiedy nas coś dręczy - zauważył Harry. - To niezdrowe. Poza tym polubi pan Dr. Peppera. Ma bardzo unikalny smak.

- Prawda - przyznał pokonany Snape, który rozsiadł się nieco wygodniej.

Harry uniósł brew.

- Mój ojciec był mugolem. - Snape wykonał pierwszy krok i udzielił o sobie skrawka informacji.

- Naprawdę? Sądziłem... - Harry zamilkł, nie chcąc przypominać Snape'owi tego jednego razu, kiedy zdołał wedrzeć się do jego umysłu.

- Że wiedźma i niedorosły czarodziej mogli go powstrzymać? Do tego potrzeba czegoś więcej niż sama moc... ale sam o tym wiesz.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, która panowała niepodzielnie do momentu, gdy przyniesiono im jedzenie. Po kilku kęsach Harry, okręcając na widelcu kawałek ryby, postanowił zadać pytanie dręczące go od dłuższego już czasu:

- Czy pan... czy to był... g... g... g...

- Gwałt? - warknął nagle rozzłoszczony Snape. - Uważasz, że splamiłbym Lily w ten sposób? Gwałcąc ją? - Potem uspokoił się równie niespodziewanie, jak wybuchł, i westchnął. - Chyba potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego tak sądzisz. Ale nie. To nie był... nie chcieliśmy tego. Żadne z nas. Ona była żoną twojego ojca i nigdy by go z własnej woli nie oszukała. Ale... cóż. Ja nadal byłem śmierciożercą, oczywiście, bardzo młodym w dodatku. Voldemort... faktycznie zaplanował, że miałem ją zgwałcić. Dlatego ją porwał, wraz z paroma innymi mugolaczkami. Nie mogłem. On... on rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Zmusił mnie go... powiedział, że to uczyni mnie silnym... - Trzęsącą się ręką uniósł szklankę i upił z niej trochę. To było straszne wspomnienie, a konieczność opowiedzenia tego wszystkiego synowi Lily... jego synowi okazała się jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek zrobił. - Właściwie nie pamiętam... Lily mówiła, że sprawiało to wrażenie jakiejś formy Imperiusa.

Harry przełknął gulę, która urosła mu w gardle.

- Jak uciekła?

- Nie uciekła - przyznał Snape. - Wszystkie trzymane były w domu gdzieś na południu. Zjawił się Zakon i je stamtąd wydostał.

- A potem okazało się, że zaszła w ciążę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że była w ciąży ze mną. Myślałem... są czary, które wiedźmy mogą rzucić. Sądziłem, że jesteś Jamesa, szczególnie że jesteś do niego tak podobny. Lecz Lily była ekspertem z zaklęć, musiała zmienić twój wygląd.

- To dlaczego jestem taki kiepski z eliksirów? - mruknął Harry.

Snape'owi wyrwał się cichy chichot.

- Nie jesteś kiepski - poinformował Harry'ego. - Poszłoby ci dobrze, gdybyś miał porządnego nauczyciela. Byłeś bardzo zainteresowany eliksirami przed tamtą pierwszą lekcją.

Harry bez przekonania uszczknął łososia.

- Kto wie.

Snape również podniósł widelec i zawahał się.

- Co... jak sobie radzisz... odkąd... no wiesz.

- Świetnie. Dużo czytam, żeby podciągnąć się z wszystkich tych rzeczy, które mnie interesują, ale nie mogłem się nimi wcześniej zajmować. Ale numerologia jest trudna, teraz, kiedy Hermiona nie może mi pomóc.

- Panna Granger jest w Sydney, nieprawdaż?

- Tak, w Sydney. Jest niesamowicie zajęta, ale dobrze sobie radzi.

- Jestem przekonany, że przy jej inteligencji i determinacji zdoła zdać mistrzowskie egzaminy, i to zdać je dobrze - zauważył Snape.

- Wiem. Jest genialna. Nie to, co ja; nie mogę zrozumieć nawet numerologii dla czwartoklasistów.

- Nigdy nie miałeś nauczyciela - odparł Snape. - Tego konkretnego przedmiotu trudno się uczyć na własną rękę. Mógłbym... mógłbym podać ci odpowiedź na twoje pytania przez sowę. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie chcesz...

Harry zmrużył oczy. Snape oferujący mu pomoc? Czy on tego w ogóle chciał? Z drugiej strony, to raczej nie mogło zaszkodzić. Cała ta sprawa z ojcowaniem była zbyt dziwna, ale czemu właściwie miałby wciąż nienawidzić tego człowieka? Był w takim samym stopniu ofiarą machinacji Dumbledore'a, jak on sam.

- Kiedy Dumbledore panu powiedział? - spytał naraz. - Mówił pan o końcu mojej trzeciej klasy.

Snape zbladł i ucichł, gdy Harry nie odpowiedział na jego propozycję; uznał, że chłopak nie będzie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia po tym spotkaniu.

- Byłem bardzo rozgniewany po wydarzeniach we Wrzeszczącej Chacie - wyjaśnił pełnym bólu głosem. - Wtedy zjawił się Dumbledore, zły na mnie, bo próbowałem doprowadzić do wyrzucenia cię ze szkoły, i wyjawił mi, że jesteś moim synem. Nie uwierzyłem w to, więc w tajemnicy wykonaliśmy test na ojcostwo, gdy byłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- Wiedział pan, kiedy on mnie wezwał do swojego gabinetu w zeszłym roku, że zamierza mi powiedzieć?

- NIE!

Nieoczekiwany okrzyk sprawił, że część siedzących najbliżej gości aż podskoczyła.

- Nie - powtórzył Snape już ciszej. - Chciałem... nigdy nie zamierzałem ci powiedzieć, lecz jeżeli musiałoby to zostać ujawnione, ja powinienem był to zrobić. Zawdzięczam Albusowi życie i był mi on ojcem przez wiele lat, to jednak nie jest coś, co mogę łatwo wybaczyć. Trzymanie mnie od tego z daleka przez tyle czasu. Trzymanie CIEBIE ode mnie z daleka przez tyle czasu.

Harry zamrugał, a potem postanowił zignorować te słowa przynajmniej w tej chwili.

- Chciałbym wysłać panu sowę, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu. Czytałem też trochę książek o eliksirach...

Snape wyjął z kieszeni skrawek pergaminu i napisał coś na nim.

- Proszę. - Podał kartkę Harry'emu. - To adres, pod którym zastanie mnie twoja sowa.

Przez moment się wahał, potem zaś zostawił na blacie nieco pieniędzy i odszedł z cichym "dziękuję". Zmieszany Harry spojrzał na wiadomość.

- Spinner's End - przeczytał.

**xXxXx**

W ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy numerologia stała się dla Harry'ego znacznie bardziej zrozumiała. Na każde jego pytanie wysłane przez sowę Snape w ten sam sposób udzielał mu jasnych odpowiedzi, dzięki którym nastolatek wkrótce osiągnął poziom owutemów.

Udał się więc do Ministerstwa, przystąpił do egzaminu i zdał go na dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent. Pod wpływem impulsu połączył się kominkiem z Hermioną - zapomniawszy, że w Sydney jest północ - gdy jednak przyjaciółka usłyszała, w jakiej sprawie się kontaktuje, wybaczyła mu przerywanie jej tak potrzebnego odpoczynku.

- Och, Harry, to cudownie! - rozpłynęła się w zachwycie.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Sam jestem z siebie dość dumny. Ministerstwo chętnie współpracuje. Myślę, że teraz będę studiował starożytne runy. I osłanianie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Harry, jest coś, o co chciałam cię poprosić. - Przygryzła wargę. - Powinieneś sprawdzić osłony na Privet Drive. Harry, jeżeli prawdą jest, że to miejsce nigdy nie było dla ciebie domem, to tarcze krwi powinny były upaść. Dumbledore powinien był to zauważyć. Coś tu nie pasuje, jestem tego pewna.

- Pójdę to sprawdzić, jak tylko przeczytam o sposobach działania osłon - obiecał Harry. - W tej chwili to nie miałoby dla mnie sensu, a skoro nie jestem już dłużej w niebezpieczeństwie, to nie ma pośpiechu.

- Racja. Wracam do łóżka, Harry. Dzięki za wspaniałe wiadomości, jestem z ciebie dumna!

**xXxXx**

Rozmowa ta dręczyła Harry'ego. Hermiona miała słuszność: osłony, jeśli działały tak, jak wyjaśnił Dumbledore, powinny były upaść zanim Harry skończył choćby pięć lat, a już z całą pewnością nie powinny były przetrwać ani chwili po tym, jak odnalazł dom w Hogwarcie.

Tak więc po tygodniu prawie nieprzerwanego czytania uzbrojony w nową wiedzę Harry w środku nocy wybrał się na Privet Drive, aby sprawdzić tarcze.

- Hm... standardowe osłony... _Przegap Mnie_... właściwie czemu nie _Fidelius_?

Zajrzał do książki.

- A jednak tarcze krwi SĄ na miejscu. Ciekawostka, Hermiona się pomyliła...

Machnął różdżką, żeby je zidentyfikować.

- Tarcza krwi, typ X, ograniczona. Cel: Harry James Potter, w porządku, to pasuje. Status: wygasła. Oryginalnie nałożona przez Albusa Percivala Wulfrica Briana Dumbledore'a pierwszego listopada tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku. Autoryzowana: tak. Tarcza krwi, typ X, ograniczona. Cel: Harry James Potter. Status: aktywna. Oryginalnie nałożona przez Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a dwudziestego drugiego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego roku. Autoryzowana: nie...

Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Usiadł na środku ulicy, ściskając w ręce książkę.

- Powinienem już wiedzieć, że Hermiona nigdy się nie myli - roześmiał się po chwili cierpko. - To wyjaśnia, dlaczego w gabinecie Dumbledore'a nie rozległy się żadne dzwonki alarmowe: osłony zanikły powoli, nie upadły wszystkie naraz. Im mniej myślałem o tym miejscu jak o domu, tym słabsze się stawały. A potem Snape założył nowy zestaw, miesiąc czy dwa miesiące po tym, jak dowiedział się, że jestem jego synem. Jakim cudem tego nie zauważyłem? Taka ilość mocy, tarcze krwi, było nie było.

Ze zmęczeniem potarł czoło.

- Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty. Wakacje przed czwartą klasą. Och! Nie było mnie TUTAJ dwudziestego drugiego sierpnia tamtego roku, byłem na Mistrzostwach Świata.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu, czy powinien zdjąć osłony teraz, skoro nie były już potrzebne, uznał, że nie może zniszczyć pracy jego oj... erm, Snape'a, a poza tym może mu kiedyś być potrzebny dowód. Zapisał swoje odkrycia i wrócił do domu, do łóżka.

**xXxXx**

Severus Snape spokojnie czytał w łóżku, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zdumiony, zapobiegawczo mocno ujął różdżkę i poszedł otworzyć. Nikt go tu nigdy nie odwiedzał, poza Hedwigą, ona jednak zawsze wlatywała przez okno na piętrze.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, ujrzał na progu Harry'ego trzymającego w jednej ręce książkę, a w drugiej skrawek pergaminu.

Snape stracił mowę. Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Mogę wejść?

Gospodarz bez słowa otworzył drzwi szerzej i wpuścił młodego mężczyznę do środka.

- Muszę z panem porozmawiać - zaczął Harry chyba trochę głośniej, niż było trzeba.

Snape powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia, po czym skinął głową.

- Napijesz się herbaty? - zaproponował.

- Nie. Tak. Znaczy, właściwie chcę wyjaśnień. - Harry podał mistrzowi eliksirów pergamin. - Poszedłem na Privet Drive, bo Hermiona i ja uznaliśmy, że coś musi być nie w porządku z osłonami. Tamto miejsce nigdy nie było dla mnie domem.

Snape odwrócił się w stronę okna i utkwił w nim wzrok.

- Wiem - przyznał. - Dlatego się tam udałem, aby sprawdzić, czy tarcze są mocne. Widzisz, gdy tamtego lata przetrawiłem swój gniew i niewiarę w to, że faktycznie jesteś moim synem, zacząłem dostrzegać oznaki, że byłeś tam raczej nieszczęśliwy. Zbadałem osłony i odkryłem, że upadają. Albus nigdy by mi nie pozwolił wziąć cię do siebie, toteż jedynym, co mogłem zrobić, było założenie nowego zestawu. Wolałbym cię stamtąd zabrać, lecz mogłem tylko zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Te tarcze utrzymają się praktycznie bez końca, są bowiem oparte nie na emocjach, a zwyczajnie na krwi i magicznej mocy. - Odwrócił się z powrotem. - Przepraszam.

Wiedząc, jak trudne musiało być dla tego dumnego człowieka wypowiedzenie takich słów, Harry tylko skinął głową.

- Dziękuję. Nie tylko za osłony, ale za te wszystkie okazje, kiedy ratował pan moją skórę.

Snape uśmiechnął się blado, po czym zabrał się za przygotowywanie herbaty. Harry rozejrzał się po domu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak nędzne wrażenie sprawiało wnętrze. Nie było tam brudno, ale wyglądało to jak miejsce, w którym mógłby mieszkać Remus w najchudszych latach. Snape najwyraźniej używał pokoju na tyłach jako sypialni. Koce były splątane, a na prześcieradle grzbietem do góry - żeby zapobiec przewracaniu się kartek - leżała książka. Zerknąwszy na regały biblioteczki, Harry spostrzegł, że między tomami było kilka luk, jakby książki stamtąd zostały zabrane i nigdy nie wróciły.

Rzucił okiem na kuchnię. Snape właśnie podgrzewał wodę w czajniku różdżką, potem zaś otworzył jedną z szafek. Wyjął z niej nieco herbaty, ledwie na jedną filiżankę. Szafka była teraz kompletnie pusta.

W pomieszczeniu nie było ognia i Harry zaczął lekko drżeć, mimo swoich grubych szat. Snape zapewne leżał wcześniej skulony w łóżku pod czystymi, ale przetartymi kocami.

- Proszę bardzo - powiedział Snape, który wrócił do salonu chwilę później; Harry siedział już w tym samym miejscu na kanapie, w którym gospodarz uprzednio go pozostawił. - Przykro mi, ale nie mam żadnych słodyczy, które mógłbym ci podać.

- W porządku.

Harry wziął łyk herbaty. Była w najlepszym przypadku znośna i wolałby pić ją z cukrem, postanowił jednak o tym nie wspominać.

- Dlaczego pan tu mieszka?

- Tutaj dorastałem. Gdy odszedłem z Hogwartu, nie miałem gdzie się podziać.

- Odszedł pan z Hogwartu?

Snape usiadł na podniszczonej sofie.

- Nie chciałem dłużej uczyć i musiałem przynajmniej na jakiś czas odsunąć się od Albusa, ponieważ w przeciwnym przypadku nigdy nie byłbym mu w stanie wybaczyć.

- Potrafię to zrozumieć. Nigdy zresztą nie sprawiał pan wrażenia osoby lubiącej nauczanie.

Harry błądził wzrokiem po pokoju, po dziurawych, podartych zasłonach, po naprawionych, ale wyraźnie starych meblach. I wreszcie zrozumiał.

- To znaczy, że nie ma pan pracy? Żadnych dochodów?

- Kto zatrudni śmierciożercę? - zauważył Snape z rezygnacją.

Zanim zorientował się, co robi, Harry wstał, podszedł do Snape'a, chwycił go za podbródek i z niepokojem spojrzał na jego blade policzki, których wystające kości były teraz nawet lepiej widoczne. Coraz wyraźniej czuł przejmujący chłód. Mający na sobie tylko cienkie ubranie Snape lekko się trząsł.

- Od jak dawna nie jadł pan porządnego posiłku?

Snape patrzył w te zielone oczy, w oczy Lily, i odnosił wrażenie, że ich żądanie prawdy jest nawet silniejsze od _Veritaserum_.

- Od paru tygodni. Oszczędności wyczerpały mi się dwa miesiące temu.

Harry z jękiem pokręcił głową.

- Czemu przynajmniej nie powiedział pan Dumbledore'owi, przecież on by panu pomógł.

- Pokłóciliśmy się - szepnął Snape i odchylił się do tyłu. Był już taki zmęczony, wszystko wydawało się tak beznadziejne...

- Więc się pan po prostu zaczął głodzić.

Nie padły żadne słowa odpowiedzi, lecz zawstydzona mina byłego profesora mówiła dostatecznie dużo.

- Dość tego. Idzie pan ze mną - warknął Harry.

Snape drgnął, wstrząśnięty. co właściwie Harry chciał powiedzieć?

Jego syn przywołał zaklęciem kufer, rzucił czar pakujący, którego nauczyła go Tonks, a potem zmniejszył wszystko i chwycił gospodarza za ramię.

Aportowali się w domku Harry'ego, gdzie Harry momentalnie posadził gościa w kuchni, żeby nakarmić go zupą oraz tostem. Później zaś kazał mu iść na górę, do łóżka; zaskoczony mistrz eliksirów nie protestował.

Snape spał głęboko, obudził się wieczorem na krótko, znowu coś zjadł, ale zaraz potem zasnął ponownie i spał do rana. Ocknąwszy się, miał pewne problemy ze zorientowaniem się, gdzie i z kim się znajduje. Dawno już nie czuł się równie wypoczęty.

Bał się zejść na parter. Co powie Harry? Głęboko zawstydzony wstał, kiedy postanowił, że równie dobrze może to mieć już za sobą.

Jego syn siedział przy kuchennym stole, jadł śniadanie i czytał "Timesa". Drugie miejsce było zastawione dla niego.

- Dziękuję - wykrztusił Snape. - Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzał...

- Nie przeszkadza mi pan. - Harry złożył gazetę. - Niech pan słucha, nie mam pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek połapiemy się w tej całej kwestii ojca i syna, ale przecież moglibyśmy być "przyjaciółmi", prawda? A teraz niech pan siada i je śniadanie, albo naprawdę skontaktuję się z Molly i opowiem jej, co się stało.

- Cóż za okrutna i niezwykła kara - mruknął Snape. Usiadł jednak. - Widzę, że odziedziczyłeś po mnie przynajmniej odrobinę ślizgonizmu.

- Och, tak - zgodził się Harry uprzejmie. - Tiara chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie. Powinienem jej pozwolić, wtedy byłoby nam łatwiej. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Biorąc do ust kawałek puszystego omleta, Snape walczył z poczuciem dumy.

- Nie będę mieszkał tutaj i żebrał u ciebie - powiedział gniewnie. - Nie chcę jałmużny.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie oczekiwałem tego po panu - odparł spokojnie. - Jeśli pan sobie życzy, Fred i George mają pracownię badawczą na zapleczu ich sklepu z dowcipami. Potrzebują kogoś, kto by dla nich warzył eliksiry. To zajęcie dla wolnego strzelca, ale zawsze jakaś praca. I mógłby mi pan pomóc z moimi przygotowaniami do owutemów, żeby pokryć koszty utrzymania. Planuję zdać jeszcze kilka przedmiotów.

Zastanawiał się nad zaproponowaniem, aby podać publicznie wiadomość o ich pokrewieństwie. Jako ojciec Harry'ego Pottera Snape prawdopodobnie zostałby zarzucony ofertami pracy - BYŁ wszak bardzo utalentowanym mistrzem eliksirów. Wiedział jednak, że mężczyzna uznałby taką ofertę za wielką obrazę, i szanował go za niewykorzystywanie sytuacji.

Snape wciąż się wahał.

- Nie chcę... mam na myśli... to dorośli powinni opiekować się dziećmi, nie na odwrót.

Ze smutnym uśmiechem Harry zastanowił się, kiedy ostatnio ktoś się nim opiekował.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem od bardzo dawna, profesorze. Od czasu, gdy zostałem podrzucony Dursleyom.

Snape uniósł brew i jego twarz zaczęła przypominać typowy dla niego złośliwy grymas.

- Odrobina ciężkiej pracy i okazjonalny klaps nie powoduje, że traci się dzieciństwo.

- Było znacznie gorzej, niż tylko to, o czym próbowałem powiedzieć wam od lat! - krzyknął Harry. - Ale nie chcieliście słuchać niczego, co kłóciłoby się z waszymi wyobrażeniami. No dalej, niech pan to zrobi. Niech pan zajrzy do mojej głowy, niech pan zobaczy, jak _rozpieszczony_ i _rozpuszczony_ byłem. Co odrobina ciężkiej pracy i klaps oznaczały według Dursleyów.

Zaskoczony mężczyzna cofnął się.

- Nie chciałem powiedzieć...

- Owszem, chciał pan! - ryknął Harry. - Niech pan na mnie spojrzy. Niech pan wejdzie do mojej głowy. Jeśli ma pan odwagę mnie oskarżać, niech pan ma również odwagę sprawdzić fakty. NIECH. PAN. NA. MNIE. SPOJRZY.

Z wielką niechęcią Snape spróbował zajrzeć do umysłu młodszego czarodzieja. Nie znalazłszy żadnych osłon, powoli posuwał się naprzód.

Zalały go wspomnienia. Trzęsące się małe dziecko leżące w komórce. Pięcioletni Harry parzący dłonie na kuchence, kiedy przygotowywał śniadanie dla krewnych, w nagrodę za co dostał pół sadzonego jajka. Ośmioletni Harry, który tkwił na dachu przez całą noc po oczyszczeniu wywietrzników, ponieważ kuzyn zabrał mu drabinę, a potem rano wrzucony do komórki, bo nie zrobił śniadania. Mały, chudy, wygłodzony Harry przybywający do Hogwartu i doświadczający po raz pierwszy w życiu, co znaczy pełny brzuch, podczas uczty powitalnej. Zamykany za kratami. Wydrwiwany przez Marge.

Tym, co uderzyło Snape'a bardziej niż masa złych wspomnień, wspomnień, których żadne dziecko mieć nie powinno, był brak wspomnień szczęśliwych. Żadnych przyjęć urodzinowych. Żadnych gwiazdkowych prezentów. Żadnego czytania na dobranoc, przytulania czy kładzenia do łóżka. Żadnych przyjaciół przed Hogwartem, a i wtedy tylko paru lojalnych. Każda zabawa w zamku zawsze leżała w cieniu nieustannego zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta.

Lecz tym, co go naprawdę przygnębiło, było wspomnienie drobnego jedenastolatka siedzącego w doskonale mu znajomej sali lekcyjnej, gotowego dać z siebie wszystko, chętnego do nauki. Obserwował siebie, jak brutalnie niweczy jakąkolwiek przyjemność, którą ten chłopiec mógłby czerpać z wiedzy o eliksirach. Obserwował siebie, zachowującego się w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak Dursleyowie, i zrozumiał, że dla Harry'ego wybór między mieszkaniem z nim a mieszkaniem z Dursleyami nie byłby żadnym wyborem.

Mimo to Harry dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Zabrał go do swojego domu.

Drżał, gdy wycofywał się z umysłu syna. Bezwładnie opadł na krzesło. Jasne zielone oczy wierciły w nim dziury, wyzywał go, błagały.

- Ja... ja...

Harry westchnął.

- Niech się pan nie trudzi. Nie musi pan za nic przepraszać. Tylko... tylko niech pan przestanie mówić, że jestem rozpieszczony i rozpuszczony. Wiem, że uchodziły mi w Hogwarcie rzeczy, które nie powinny, ale ciężar, który złożono na moich barkach w chwili, kiedy tam przyszedłem, wyrównuje to aż nadto. Myślę, że moja matka miałaby to i owo do powiedzenia dyrektorowi na temat mojego wychowania.

- Najpierw zasypałaby go wyjcami, a potem dobiłaby go osobiście - przytaknął Snape. - Później zaś zajęłaby się mną.

- Nie sądzę - cichy głos Harry'ego przerwał jego wypełnione poczuciem winy rozmyślania. - Bo ze wszystkich ludzi w Hogwarcie, mimo swoich wad, pan był jedynym, który mnie bronił. Nie dyrektor, nie profesor McGonagall. Pan. Co dobrego było w mglistych poradach Dumbledore'a i jego dziadkowaniu mi, skoro nie zrobił niczego, żeby mnie chronić? Uprzejmość i punkty dla domu, i przywileje nie miały nawet odrobiny wpływu na kwestię mojego przeżycia, pan jednak rozzłościł mnie na tyle, że zacząłem trenować, i ocalał mi pan życie, kiedy sam nie byłem jeszcze w stanie.

- Minerwa próbowała...

- Wiem - zapewnił go Harry. - Dobrze się dogadujemy. Prawdę mówiąc oczekuję ją lada moment na herbacie. Ale chodzi mi o to, że chociaż zachowywał się pan okropnie, wciąż mnie pan ratował. To dla mnie znaczy więcej, niż wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy byli dla mnie mili, nie robili jednak nic, żeby mnie kształcić czy chronić. Przez sposób, w jaki się pan zachowywał, bardzo dużo czasu zajęło mi zobaczenie tego w ten sposób.

Snape zbladł, gdy Harry wspomniał o odwiedzinach wicedyrektorki i nietypowo dla siebie osunął się na krześle dokładnie w chwili, w której Minerwa McGonagall pojawiła się w kominku. Pragnął, aby ziemia otworzyła się i pochłonęła go; czuł głęboki wstyd.

- Witaj, Harry... Severus?

Ze zdumieniem przenosiła wzrok z Harry'ego na Snape'a i z powrotem. Harry wyczytał z jej miny, że desperacko pragnęła spytać go, dlaczego jego najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel siedzi z nim przy śniadaniu.

- Witam, profe... Minerwo. Profesor Snape przybył tu wczoraj i zostanie przez jakiś czas.

Wiedźma skinęła głową, lecz zmarszczyła brwi, dostrzegłszy, jak wygląda jej były młodszy kolega.

- Brakuje mi naszych sprzeczek, odkąd odszedłeś, Severusie - przyznała ostrożnie. - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wybacz, że to mówię.

Nie otrzymawszy praktycznie żadnej odpowiedzi, podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na czole.

- Chłopcze, ty masz gorączkę! - zawołała.

Harry zmrużył oczy, wstał i powtórzył jej gest.

- Tak, ma pan gorączkę - stwierdził. - Czemu nic pan nie powiedział? Chodźmy, pomogę panu wrócić do łóżka. Minerwo, zrobisz coś dla mnie? Zużyłem wszystkie eliksiry przeciwgorączkowe, może madame Pomfrey miałaby jeden czy dwa na zbyciu?

Dziesięć minut później Snape był z powrotem w łóżku, napojony odpowiednimi miksturami; nie protestował nawet przeciwko cackającym się z nim wiedźmom. Pielęgniarka rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

- Niedożywienie, wyczerpanie, odwodnienie... masz łagodną grypę, Severusie, ze względu jednak na stan, w jakim się znajdujesz, ma ona na ciebie większy wpływ, niż miałaby, gdybyś już wcześniej nie był chory! Co się stało, na niebiosa?

Snape nie odpowiedział; zapadł już w niespokojny sen. Harry, który obserwował wszystko z kąta pokoju z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, westchnął.

- Poszedłem go wczoraj odwiedzić i zastałem go w zimnym, pustym domu. Kiedy zauważyłem, jak źle wygląda, przyznał, że nie zdołał znaleźć pracy i od tygodni nie ma pieniędzy. Zabrałem go tutaj. Obaj mamy na pieńku z dyrektorem, więc nie wiedziałem, że odszedł z Hogwartu, on zaś nie zamierzał prosić Dumbledore'a o pomoc. Przepraszam, madame Pomfrey, powinienem zawiadomić panią natychmiast, ale wczoraj on się wcale nie wydawał chory.

- Możliwe, że nie był - uspokoiła go wiedźma. - Niech się pan nie wini, panie Potter. Postąpił pan właściwie. Zostawię panu kilka eliksirów, które Severus powinien zażyć zaraz po przebudzeniu, i zbadam go ponownie wieczorem oraz jutro rano. Gdyby mu się pogorszyło, niech pan nie czeka, tylko momentalnie mnie zawiadomi. Mogłabym wyleczyć tę grypę w parę godzin, jednak jego osłabienie komplikuje sprawy.

- Czy chcesz, abym została, Harry, i pomogła ci go pielęgnować? - zaproponowała Minerwa.

- Masz swoje obowiązki w zamku - zauważył. - Nic nam nie będzie.

**xXxXx**

Albus Dumbledore czekał na pielęgniarkę w sali chorych z drugoklasistą, któremu udało się złamać nogę, kiedy potknął się o zbroję.

Kiedy wicedyrektorka i pielęgniarka wróciły, Poppy szybko zajęła się kością nastolatka, po czym powiedziała mu, żeby przez kilka dni zachowywał się spokojnie i nie wpadał już na żadne inne dekoracje.

- Byłem zaskoczony, gdy zorientowałem się, że nie ma was obu. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. - To do was niepodobne, aby wymykać się na drinka do Trzech Mioteł w dzień powszedni.

- Nie _wymknęłyśmy się_ - warknęła Minerwa. - Czy wiedziałeś, jak żył Severus, odkąd stąd odszedł, Albusie? Jest ciężko chory. Musiał stracić przeszło pięć kilogramów, odkąd go ostatnio widziałam.

Dumbledore zbladł.

- Co?

Pielęgniarka skinęła głową.

- Niedożywienie, odwodnienie. Jego ciału nie zostały żadne rezerwy.

- Gdzie... gdzie on jest? - spytał dyrektor z rozpaczą. - Nigdy nie zamierzałem... gdybym wiedział... gdzie on jest, Poppy? Dlaczego nie sprowadziłyście go tutaj?

- Harry znalazł go wczoraj na Spinner's End. Jest teraz u Harry'ego. Żaden z nich nie wydaje się szczególnie za tobą przepadać w tej chwili.

Z oczu Dumbledore'a znikły typowe dla niego iskierki. Zamiast tego wiedźmy ze zdumieniem ujrzały w jego oczach łzy.

**xXxXx**

Snape szybko poczuł się lepiej. Eliksiry, które podała mu pielęgniarka, bardzo pomogły i już następnego ranka czarodziej siedział w łóżku, czytając książkę. Nadal czuł się słabo, wciąż wyczerpywała go krótka wycieczka do łazienki i z powrotem, znikł jednak okropny chłód, który towarzyszył mu nieustannie od tygodni.

Za drzwiami sypialni usłyszał głosy. Uznawszy, że to Poppy wróciła, aby go ponownie zbadać, czytał dalej.

- ...skrzywdzi go pan, wyleci pan z mojego domu tak szybko, że będzie się panu wydawało, że się pan aportował. - Głos Harry'ego.

- Nie zrobię tego, obiecuję. Chcę tylko przeprosić i wszystko wynagrodzić. Tobie również, Harry.

Tym razem gwałtownie uniósł głowę. Dyrektor? Momentalnie poczuł się zdradzony; nigdy nie sądził, że Harry wpuści starszego pana. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, strach szybko wyparł jakiekolwiek myśli.

Dumbledore wlepił wzrok w swojego byłego szpiega. Chuda twarz, blada i zamknięta. Wychudzone dłonie na książce i przede wszystkim strach w ciemnych oczach.

Z wahaniem podszedł do łóżka, aby usiąść obok drżącego mężczyzny.

- Severusie - szepnął. - Och, dziecko, dlaczegóż nie dałeś mi znać? Pomógłbym ci.

- Ale... jesteś na mnie zły - wyjąkał zmieszany Snape. - Po tym, co powiedziałem...

Dumbledore wziął w ręce szczupłą dłoń i pokręcił głową.

- Miałem czas, aby to przemyśleć. Miałeś rację, mój chłopcze. Nie miałem żadnego prawa ukrywać tej informacji przed tobą i Harrym. Tak mi przykro. Zależy mi na tobie, Severusie. Popełniłem tyle błędów, ale naprawdę mi zależy na tobie i Harrym. Chciałem, żebyście doszli do porozumienia i... i wykorzystałem...

- Informację, że on jest moim ojcem, żeby zmusić nas do zbliżenia się do siebie - dokończył Harry za niego.

- Tak - przyznał dyrektor. - Przepraszam, Harry.

- Przez ciebie chłopiec cierpiał - wtrącił się Severus cichym głosem - kiedy to ja mogłem go wychować. Nie zrobiłeś nic, aby przygotować mnie na chodzącą kopię Jamesa Pottera. Czułem się winny za każdym razem, gdy spojrzałem w te oczy, oczy Lily, i musiałem zaatakować. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam od razu? Wtedy moglibyśmy być rodziną. A teraz mój... - wziął głęboki, drżący wdech, żeby powstrzymać szloch - mój syn mnie nie chce.

Harry'emu ze zdumienia opadła szczęka.

- Hola! Czy utrzymywałbym kontakty, gdybym nie chciał mieć z panem nic do czynienia? Nie mogę tak po prostu rzucić się w pana ramiona z okrzykiem "Tato!", ale to nie znaczy, że nie chcę spróbować zbudować z panem jakichś stosunków.

Usiadł na łóżku.

- Nie wszystko jest w porządku - dodał, obdarzając Dumbledore'a wymownym spojrzeniem - ale nie sprowadziłbym pana tutaj, gdybym nie chciał spróbować.

Zaskoczony Snape uniósł brew, kiedy Harry podsunął mu swoją dłoń wnętrzem skierowaną w dół.

- To mugolski zwyczaj - wyjaśnił młody czarodziej. - Niech pan położy rękę na mojej, też wnętrzem do dołu. W ten sposób obiecamy, że obaj zrobimy wszystko, żeby pokonać stare urazy między nami.

Z nieco urywanym oddechem, Snape położył dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego, w końcu zaś na ich dłoniach pojawiła się dłoń stara i pomarszczona, lekko drżąca.

Nie wszystko było w porządku i nie będzie im łatwo. Ale postarają się.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
